Hellsing: REDONE
by werewolfdeeppurple
Summary: What if Integra wasn't the leader and Alucard was? What if she was the vampire in the dungeon 20 years ago and Alucard wasn't? Find out here!
1. Reavilations

Ok, I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano dose so I can't take ownership of it. But I do own the two Hellsing manga volumes and soon to own the third. Ya! Ok, let's start!  
  
It was a stormy night at the Hellsing Organization as the esteemed leader was passing on to the great beyond. Yes, it was true, Lionel Hellsing, after leading the organization for 20 years, was finally dieing. It was his time to go and he was fading fast. He, himself, knew without anyone telling him that the end was near. He just felt so guilty though that his only son, Alucard, would be left behind to run the organization itself. He was only 13, but perhaps he was ready. How ready? Well, he would just have to see after his passing wouldn't he?  
As a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder lighting up the sky, he reached over and grabbed his only son's hand as he looked into his blue eyes of despair. He was so young; it was a shame that he had to go so soon. But he could probably handle it well enough and his brother Richard would be good enough to finish what he had started to teach him. That was if everything was going right in his own brother's head... But he had no doubt at all that that was the case.  
Taking a final look at the boy before he said out his final wishes, he noticed that his son was still in the same school clothes he wore everyday. Perhaps he had just come from his studies just to see him. It was good, but the boy had to understand that he had to study. For he had to know these things to succeed here, he could not fail. It was not an option, it wasn't one for a Hellsing. It was and it never would be, and that was a solid promise on the Holy Bible...  
Taking a deep breathe as he felt his pace quicken he stared into his son's loving eyes and spoke gently to him, even thought this was not the time to do so at all.  
"Alucard, listen well. Once I'm dead, you'll be the new head of the family... You'll be in charge of the Hellsing Organization, England, and the Protestant church, will to be yours to protect from outside forces," he said as he could tell his strong voice dwindling with each passing word from his lips.  
"Yes Father," Alucard said as he sighed sadly watching the scene in front of him. This just wasn't true, he wouldn't believe it, but he had to. Hellsing leaders never live lies, and he wasn't about to be the first one to. He just had to except it for what it was, his father was dieing and there was nothing he could do about it. It was just as simple as that, there was nothing he could do about it, that's all.  
"Alucard, there were still so many things that I wanted to teach you. I wanted to keep watching over and taking pride in the Hellsing blood that flows through you. Give Alucard your support for me... Richard, I beg of you...," Lionel said as he turned to his sibling that stood on the other side of him and reached a shaky hand towards him in desperation.  
"Of course, Brother," Richard said as he looked upon his brother with superiority. So it had finally come, the day his brother had died and the headship still was not his. What shit was this? Who in there right mind could think that a 13 year old could run Hellsing? It was absolutely insane! How ever, it would make it simpler for the plan he and his followers had made a year ago. Perhaps this still was a blessing, a blessing for him to take power, and his brother's control to die.  
And with another crack of lightning, the doctor sat his stethoscope down and put his head down in sadness as Alucard began to feel tears weld up in his eyes. Lionel was dead, the leader was dead. Alucard's preparation to become leader would start immediately. And that it was certain, life would just start going down hill for the young Hellsing. And there was no way out of it, no way out.  
  
Kay, how was that for the first chapter, though short? Oh, I got this idea after looking at this fan art of Hellsing some one did. Thanks! 


	2. Each to own

Ok, before I continue, let me just say that this fan fiction of mine follows the manga only and will not have some of the characters only seen in the anime. Kay? Let's move on!  
  
Day turned into night as a group of men ran down a hallway of the esteemed Hellsing mansion with a boy who watched them silently in the vents that ran all along the ceiling of this floor's corridors. The boy was a rather normal 13 year old with a dark red school uniform and long, black hair that needed to be cut. But he wasn't just a normal teenager; he was the new leader of the Hellsing Organization that was trying to be killed by his own uncle, his own flesh and blood. And he knew why quite well too, headship. After all, it was clear that is what he had wanted all along, power.  
Taking in a deep breathe as he backed up a little so he could hide and yet still see his uncle from the vent, his mind began to race. How was he going to get out of this one? True, he was a Hellsing. And Hellsing descendants were smart, crafty, strong, and brave, but what was he to do? Fight them? Not at all, they had guns and overpowered him in man power. So what now? Stay here for the rest of his life?  
Watching the scene below him, he saw two men stop in front of his uncle panting for breathe. They were bringing news to him that he had yet to find him, he knew. But then again, it would really only be a matter of time before they found him after all. I mean, he couldn't stay there forever could he? Certainly not, he was human and needed to eat and drink, otherwise he would die another way but die at the most.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Down in the hallway, Richard turned to the man with black hair in fury. This was not his night.... All he really wanted to do was to kill the little bastard and take the head position. That's all. But he had to go and hide and send them on this wild goose chase.... Sometimes he could swear on the Bible that his brother and his little bitch of a kid was just out to make his life a living Hell with all the shit in the world. And it might as well have been due to the headship being stolen from him twice now. This just wasn't his night or his life...  
"Found him yet?!" he asked as his voice told of growing anger and force. The men behind him could tell right away that he was quite agitated and that he was on the brink of just shooting them up instead first. They knew that he would try anything to get he wanted, and it was anything...  
"No, Sir! We still haven't located him!" the man said in aggravation at all of this. He just couldn't find the little weasel at all. It was impossible! This was what, a 350 acre mansion and they were only trying to find one kid? What in the fuck did he think they were? Super men?  
"Well, flush him out then! Get to it! Shoot to kill on sight!! Kill him!! Go!! If we can just keep him quiet, we can do whatever we please!!" he screamed as he saw all his men jump and go their separate ways to look for him.  
And when he was sure they were gone, he let out an angry punch to the  
wall as he began to scream in anger. "Twenty years!! I waited twenty  
years for his demise!! Like Hell I'd ever let a brat like him to take  
the family headship from me!!" he screamed as he eased up somewhat and  
turned around to follow the most of his men that had gone to the blue  
print room. This was hell, and if this is what his brother wanted, he  
was gonna kill him in heaven and send him to hell indefinitely.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Alucard watched as the men that were on his trail run by as he began to feel anger squeeze his thoughts into sentences in anger. 'It hasn't even been a week since Father died!! You're nothing more than a bloody rotten, scumbag uncle,' he thought as he watched them disappear with anger in his eyes. If his brother really wanted power, he could just go and make another Organization, couldn't he? He didn't have to kill him, it was worthless... But in this rage of fury of thought, there was a feeling of despair. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?  
Just then, he started to remember something that his father had said. And to him, it was like light in a dark tunnel, a pitch black one at that.  
'Alucard, there's only one thing I can leave behind to you. If you ever find yourself in a real crisis! If some unbeatable enemy has you in a right mess! Go underground to the forgotten Dungeon! There lies one f the fruits of the Hellsing family's labors. It will be in your protection,' Alucard could recall. And then it hit him right away, the underground dungeon! The forgotten dungeon! Perhaps there was a guard or a super secret weapon down there that could defeat them in a second! He could actually have a chance; he could actually have a bloody chance at beating them and living!  
Turning around quickly, he began to scurry fast down one of the many vents towards the dungeon. For there, was his only hope for survival. And he needed anything to survive, anything. Little did he know that it would come to taking the help of the Organization's sworn enemy, a vampire.  
  
How was that? Good, bad? Review! 


	3. Death

Finally, chapter 3! Oh, by the way, the order of the manga I'm on right now is 2, not one for obvious reasons that I do not want to explain because that would be a whole chapter. So, here's part three.  
  
Meanwhile, in the blue print room, Richard pushed one of his followers into the wall in pure anger as he began to yell his lungs out yet again.  
"You still haven't found him?! How can it so damn long to find one half-pint?!" he screamed as he made a fist to punch the man in the face, but he stopped when the man began to say something with fear in his voice.  
"We've checked every nook of headquarters, but he's not here!! All that's left is the Underground sector!!" he said as his face looked to his left so the blow wouldn't hurt that much as the punch hit him in his cheek sending him down to his knees on the floor. And just then, before he blacked out, he saw his leader turn around to face the others. He would be left here to suffer, but if that's the way his leader wanted, then he would. That's what servants do, obey.  
"Enough excuses!! If we don't hurry, the other staff will start catching wind," he said as he looked at the two onlookers and then just turned around and pulled out the basement blueprints. "Underground, was it? That hadn't been used for ages,' he sneered as he looked over the paper a couple of times as one of the onlookers commented on it.  
"Yes sir, not since your family's last generation, nigh twenty years ago," one of the servants said as he watched Richard flip through it without even listening.  
"Dark Arts Laboratory, Library, Specimen Room...," Richard said as he began to quickly go over it again and again and again. "Torture Chamber, Dissecting Room, and a Dungeon," he said as he stopped and realized that that's where he was. He had gone to the dungeon! Turning around quickly, he opened his mouth and shouted the demands to his cronies. "Tell the rest of you lot. That's where he is!"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Downstairs, Alucard opened the big door to the dungeon and flipped on the light as he came in and shut the door. Even thought the light didn't illuminate all the room, it did help some and it did work as told by the cold light it gave and the moths flying around it. Sighing, he took a seat near the door to rest a minute as he thought out loud to himself.  
"Even down here it's likely just a matter of time...," he said as he hung his head down low and went to sit near the back wall. But when he sat down, he got the scare of his life to see a shriveled up corpse right next to him in front of the door. But even though it was shriveled with pitch black hair, he could tell that it was of a woman's body (Kay, she has black hair because in the flash back, Alucard has white hair! The hair will change to the norm afterwards, thank you.) But it, under any circumstances, was still a great shock.  
"What in blazes... A.... corpse? Is she dead?" he asked as he got close to this new thing near him and began to examine her over with an eagle's eye even though he was even more scared then before now. Why was things like this always happening to him? Why?  
Sighing, he turned his head to the ceiling and looked up in despair as he began to ask his father for just the littlest bit of guidance.  
"Oh father... This is supposed to protect me? This dried up corpse?" Alucard asked as he just put his head down knowing that there was never really going to be any reply. I mean really, his father was dead and like he was just gonna answer one stupid question. And plus, he didn't even have the time for him to answer anyways.  
"Father... If this is a joke, this is a rather poor one," he sighed before getting face to face with the corpse and asking one of the stupidest questions to ask one. "Would you mind if I shared the cell with you, sir? Right, I've got nowhere else to run," he said for once realizing what was going to happen would happen any time soon. But at least it gave himself time to think out loud to himself.  
"Just for a bit, I thought... I imagined that there might be... Something handy in here like a canon which I could use to protect me from the bad guys... But leaving a corpse down here for twenty years.... What were you thinking father?" he asked as he began to hear something from down the hall even though he chose to ignore it and still continue on his path of thought. "I don't want to die... I really don't...," he thought as he began to drift off somewhere into the corner of his mind until he hear running footsteps towards the room he was in. He knew right away who it was, but what could he do?  
He couldn't hide. There was no place to hide. And for weapons? The same... Life would end for him soon, and he knew it so well, and that was very well.  
Almost right after his last thought of the moment, the door burst open as men began to enter and surround him and one began to yell into the hallway.  
"There he is! We've located him, Sir. In here!" the man said as Alucard looked around the room in pure horror. This can't be happening, it just can't! He couldn't just die here and now! He had to live, he just had to!  
Letting out a shriek of pure terror escape from his lips, he tried to back up as he saw his Uncle enter the room with a gun in hand.  
"You've been quite a bother, Alucard," Richard said as he entered the room from the hallway and his followers blocked the doorway. Finally, the goose chase was over and he could taste the head ship with in his grasp. The time had come, and he was gonna snag it, no matter what; he was going to snag it. And as he started to come closer, he heard Alucard yell at him with the furry of only a Hellsing could have.  
"Uncle! Do you lust after the family headship that badly?! Are you really willing to do this?!" Alucard asked as he tried to get his uncle to change his view. It probably wouldn't work, but it was a shot and it was the only shot he had so he could only try it even though it was weak. It was still worth a shot, a shot that he chose to take. But like that would matter... Like that would matter....  
  
Kay, I'm just gonna leave you in suspense now! Hahahahahaha! Bye! 


End file.
